What is to come
by DeathsSweeyDarkAngle
Summary: (ON HOLD Being rewritten) Even as a small kit Elsy has had dreams of running in the woods with strange cats. Now her mother is knows it is time to let her go and join the clan she was born to. She is then named as Echopaw, she meets the father she waited to know, but truble times are ahead and she gains manything but also loses to. RnR! Please!
1. Chapter 1

Dont own warriors

Elsy was just a kit when she begun to have these dreams. What she dreamt of was of her and strange cats running in the forest. Elsy was a very special kit unlike her brothers and sisters. She of the was the only one to have these dreams.

"Mama?" She had said

"What is it Elsy?"

"Mama i had the dream again."

There was pain and sadness in her pale green eyes. She got up and shook out her pale ginger pelt.

"Alright stay here and go back to sleep, ill be back." She said and jumped out of the bed and limped away

Elsy was only asleep for a few hours when her mother came and woke her.

"Elsy come."

Elsy slowly got up and followed her mother out and when they got out the was a dark ginger tom with a white one and a she cat with a black tail and white fur.

"Elsy your going to go with these kind cats and stay with them."

"Just like my dream Mama? Will i get to see you again?"

"Maybe, but go with them now." She poked her to go.

She slowly walked up to the cats and the ginger on picked her up.

"Bye Mama." She called as they walked away.

Elsy looked up at the white tom.

"Whats your name?"

"Cloudtail." He said his blue eyes sparkling

The she cat looked and Elsy and purred.

"Im NightTail." Nighttail said purring.

(Nighttail is my charater.)

The walk was long and Elsy began to fall asleep when she was set down.

"Your going to have to walk from here. And im FireStar the leader of the clan."

Elsy was poked to walk through the tunnel, she smelt many different cats but knew they live together. They then walked into the clearing and there was many cats out.

"Speech less." FireStar purred

"Where am i?' Elsy asked

"ThunderClan camp." Said Cloudtail

Then FireStar jumped up on a bunch of stones.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrocks for a clan meeting."

Then cats big and small began to walk over.

"Go up there with FireStar." Nighttail said

Elsy walked up and sat next to FireStar.

Whispers the broke out.

"Who is that?"

"Whys she here?"

It the died down when FireStar stared down at them.

"Now i know we are going through hard times, but we need warriors. so i have brought a kit that will begin to train."

"Where did she come from."

FireStar green eyes held sadness the same sadness Elsy's mother showed when they asked about their father.

"As you may remeber Sandstorm was injured and didnt come back, Tow-legs had found her and now she better, She had told me she soon will return to the clan as soon as she is fully healed. This kit is mine."

"Whos going to be her mentor?"

"I will mentor her and from here on out you will be known as Echopaw tell you have completed your traning." FireStar said and walked off

Echopaw was going tp folow her father when a black tom with golden spots walked up to her.

"Hi im Goldenpaw! Come on lets go and eat."

Echopaw followed Goldenpaw.

"So whats clan life like?"

"Its great. i cant esplanade it. we'll share a mouse okay." Echopaw nodded and followed the black tom.


	2. Chapter 2

Dont own warriors

**CALLING ALL WARRIOR FANS! GO TO MY DEVIANT PAGE (MY DA IS MidnightWolfStar AND GO TO MY GROUP WarriorcatsMaddness)**

**JOIN CHAT SUBMIT DRAWINGS OF YOUR FAV WARRIORS AND BLOG WITH ME TO! **

After sharing the mouse with Goldenpaw, They had fallen asleep.

* * *

Next day

"Wake up." yelled a voice

They stretched and walked out of the den.

"Who is that?" Echopaw asked

"Leaporedfang. Dont get under his skin, then he'll hate you even more."

"Why would he hate me?"

"Your a part kittypet.".

Echopaw rolled her eyes and was going to say something but FireStar called her.

"Bye!" Echopaw called

"lets begin, we are going over the boundaries."

They had slowly gone over the boundaries, just as the sun started to set.

"FireStar, why does Leapoerdfang not like me?"

He swung his ginger head around.

"Who said that?"

"Goldenpaw said he didnt like kittypets."

He paused not knowing what to say and shook his head and walked on.


End file.
